In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
In vibrating screen devices used for fractionation of, for example, crushed stones and gravel into fractions of stones with different sizes, screening media are used having screening apertures for allowing stones smaller than the screening apertures to pass therethrough. The screening media is placed on some kind of support structure, normally having the form of a grid. The screening media is a wearing part which is replaced from time to time. For many vibrating screen devices the screening media has the form of modules, including a support structure for the screening mat. When replacing the screening media the entire module is replaced. Thus, complete modules have to be stored and transported